


Special Lab Space

by Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Series: Baby Barton-Coulson [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, cute times, hanging with his uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is spending the day with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, and wants to spend some time with his favorite uncle in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Lab Space

**Author's Note:**

> All that Jamie wants is to spend some time in the Lab... And that's what he gets.

          “That’s not fair,” Jamie said soundly, crossing his arms across his chest. “I want to go to the lab too, Unca Tony.”

Tony looked down at his nephew. In that stature he could see Clint’s stubborn nature, and that made him smile. “You really wanna come down to the lab?” Jamie nodded twice, and Tony pulled out his phone. “Let me call your Papa and ask.”

The phone rang, and picked up almost immediately. “What the hell did you do to my kid, Stark?” Clint barked out.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Jamie asked to go down to the lab, I told him I had to ask you first.”

“Oh… as long as it isn’t labs six or twelve, then I’m okay with it.”

“Alright. You wanna say hi?”

The phone was handed to Jamie, who held it up to his ear. “Hello Papa… yes, I’m being a good boy… Unca Tony made me tomato soup for lunch. Is Daddy picking me up tonight?... Okay, love you Papa. Goodbye!” He hung up the phone and handed it back to Tony.

 

            The research lab was the cleanest, safest, and definitely the most child-friendly. He sat Jamie in a chair, and cleared his throat. “Jarvis, could you bring up a fresh blueprint graph page for Jamie, please?”

“Of course, sir.”

The screen lit up, the box in the top left corner labelled “Jamie Draft 1.” Tony showed the boy the toolbar, and what each tool did. He then left the boy to experiment. The four year old worked diligently, dragging the pad of his pointer finger across the screen.

Tony was curious, but vowed to wait until Jamie called him over to look.

“UNCA TONY! COME LOOK!”

It was what resembled a miniature Ironman suit, with bunny ears. “It’s Bunny-Boy, Unca Tony, Ironman’s super cool sidekick.” Jamie clicked around on the screen a few times, and added a fluffy bunny tail.

“Oh wow buddy. That’s awesome. Do you want me to print it out so you can show Papa and Daddy?”

 

            Pepper entered the lab an hour later, smiling at the sight of Tony and Jamie drawing together. Her hand drifted down to her own baby bump. “Hey boys. Dinner’s ready; are you hungry?”

“Auntie Pepper!” Jamie ran over to hug her gently, like he had been told. “How long until the baby now?”

“Only a couple more months, sweetie.” Pepper kissed Tony when he walked over, and they walked upstairs and to the kitchen of the Penthouse, where there was stir-fry waiting, and chocolate milk for Jamie. She hooked him into his booster seat, and made sure his food was properly cut, before sitting down herself.

Tony explained to Pepper what Jamie had delivered, and the boy looked so pleased with himself. Pepper congratulated him, and rewarded him with a cupcake, covered with bat sprinkles.

 

            By nine o’ clock, Jamie was sulking on the couch, upset. His Daddy wasn’t there yet, and usually, when Daddy was late, that meant that something bad had happened. He hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes and curling up into the pillow. Tony frowned, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead and laying the blanket over him. Jamie’s favorite movie, “National Treasure,” was playing on the screen, but he didn’t even notice.

It was another half an hour before the elevator doors slid open, and Phil walked in, looking absolutely exhausted. Jamie flew off the couch and into his arms, still sniffling. “What happened?” Phil asked anxiously.

“He was worried about you. I tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work very well.” Tony answered. “Hey Jamie, I told you Daddy would be okay.”

Jamie pulled back. “Is Papa in the car?”

“Yep, and we’re gonna go home and watch some movies before we go to sleep, alright?” Phil rubbed his hand over Jamie’s back. “Did you have a good day with Tony and Pepper? You excited to come back last week?”

And that was when the boy remembered. “Unca Tony, I need my picture!”

When Phil saw it, he smiled. “Now that is just beautiful, Jamie. We can hang it on the fridge at home.” He lifted Jamie’s backpack up onto his shoulder, and smiled at his friends. “Thank you for watching him today, you two. He adores you.”

Pepper smiled. “And we love him. Have a nice night, Phil.”

 

            Later that night, lying together in bed, Tony began to think. “Being a parent must be fucking terrifying.”

Pepper looked over at him. “Tony, honey, do you know what I was thinking when I saw you with Jamie today? I saw a man who cares so much about what children think of him. You’re going to be an amazing father. I love you.”

“I love you too, Pep.”

She kissed him gently. “Then let’s get some sleep, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
